The Third Jinchuriki
by gaaras-emo-wolfgirl
Summary: its about my own OC whos past is as bad as gaaras,narutos, and sasukes combined that comes to konoha to wreak havoc.


The Third Jinchuriki

KEY

ages:

14:Temari, Yoru

13:Neji, Lee, Mizu, Kankuro

12:Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru

11:Gaara

10:Ookami

"WURUFU TALKING"

"_thinking"_

"talking"

no ones point of veiw:

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha. In an alley, five shonobi have no idea of the trouble heading straight for them. "Hey you, with the

gourd. Whats your name," a raven asked. a short red head turned around and said "Gaara, what is yours." The raven haired guy

answered with a smirk "Uchia,Sasuke."

Ookami's P.O.V:

_It looks like we could have some fun with them,Wurufu._ IT WOULD BE GREAT IF WE HAD SOME FUN BEFORE THEY GET

HERE, CUB. I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in and landed right behind sasuke. Wispering in his ear I said "Hey thair princess."

He jumped out of surprize and turned to glare at me,"don't call me that." "My, my how DO you get your hair to stay that way," I mocked.

CUB, HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DUCKS BUTT.

Sasuke's P.O.V:

Naruto started laughing at the strange girls comment. "Shut up dobe," I yelled. The girl has long blue-green hair and has blood red eyes.

She's shorter than Gaara and even paler than him too. She's waring a tan stray jacket, black shorts,striped leg warmers and a striped

skarf. Thairs a red triangle on her left check. She's holding a white stuffed bunny with a black eye pach and has a saw attached to its arm.

Her nija headband is around its neak with the Aisu sign on it. What I can't get over is the blue-green wolf ears she has. "Who are you," I said

quietly.

Ookami's P.O.V:

"Ame,Ookami," I said with a smile. "You guys want to play," I asked with a smirk. Without waiting for a reply I hold up my bunny. I stop and

smile "what took you guys so long, I could of destroyed the villige waiting for you," I said sweetly laisted with venom. "Ookami, you knew

better than running off like that," a brown haired guy said. "Yoru, Mizu this is Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro," I said pointing

to the right person when I said their name. "Wait how the hell did you know our names," Temari and Kankuro shouted together. "We're leaving

NOW," Mizu said as he grabed my shoulder. "Aww ok," I said before Yoru,Mizu and I disapeared.

LATER

Sitting on the ruff of my aprtment I thought of the new people I meet today._ Temari was tall,had short blond hair in four pig-tiles.She had blue_

_eyes and wore a white dress. Kankuro was an inch shorter than Temari. He wore a black jumpsuiet with a hat that made him look like a cat._

_Purple face paint covers his face. Gaara is a bit taller than me, with blood red hair. He has green eyes, pale skin and wore a black shirt with _

_brown pants. Naruto is shorter than Sasuke and has yellow spiky hair. He has blue eyes,wisker marks and tan skin. He wore an orange_

_jumpsuiet and a blue headband. Sasuke has raven colored hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. He has pale skin and _

_also wore a blue headband._ I also thought about my teammates. _Yoru is tall, has short brown hair, brown eyes and has tan skin. He wares_

_a black hoody and black pants. Mizu is taller than me but shorter than Yoru. He has shagy black hair,midnight blue eyes and has tan skin._

_He wares a grey hoody and black pants._

NEXT DAY

Sasuke's P.O.V:

"Hey Sasuke-Teme what was with that weird girl yesterday," Naruto said. "I dont know dobe," I said. _What was she wareing a stray jacket?_

_What was she going to do with that stuffed rabbit? Why do I even care in the first place? _"Goodmorning team," someone said. "Kakashi-sensei

your late," Naruto shouted. "Anyway I signed you guys up for the chunin exams," says Kakashi. _Kakashi has grey hair that defises gravity _

_and the only part of his face you can see is his right eye that is black. He wares the standerd jonin aufit, which is a green vest and black pants._

"The chunin exams are in seven days and thair will be no missons till its over so you may leave now," he said.


End file.
